Bayleef's Yugioh fanfics
by Bayleef
Summary: QUESTION FOR ALL READERS. Please comment. And two unfinished stories.
1. Previews

Because so many of my stories are yet to be finsihed, and because as of today I think I'm going under a computer ban, I decided to post up small sections of each of the fanfics I've been working on. Here's a taster of what I've written, and I'm really sorry I haven't gotton around to finishing any of these yet. I'll try and get them done at night-times, ok?

**Stories Below:**

_Captain Seto  
Soul Destruction; Metempsychosis  
The Hearts of Egypt  
Sinister Soul  
Dear Yugi_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Captain Seto - Chapter Twenty-One (The current amount written) **

"Seto my foots is cold." Yami frowned

"Well then you shouldn't have let Bakura flush your other shoe down the toilet, should you?" Seto pointed out to the pouting five-year-old, who shot a glare at the mention of the other childs name. Bakura moved around to hide behind Mokuba, but had a smirk plastered across his face. Ever since Yami had attacked back in Seto's mansion for turning off the security system that lead to Yugi's kidnapping, Bakura had avoided the other child. However, Bakura had also wanted some sort of revenge, and when Marik had thrown the former-pharaoh's shoe at him, he had that it would be ever so evil of him to ruin the boys precious shoe. He hadn't thought it would actually fit down the toilet, though. Or block it.

"I just hope Ishizu doesn't find out about it until _after_ this is all cleared up. I wouldn't want to have to clean up the mess that's gonna cause," Mokuba said, glancing back and doing yet another head count to make sure none of the kids had wandered off. Marik and Bakura were happily trotting at either side of him, Yugi was sticking to Seto's side like glue, with Ryou next to him, and Téa was walking just ahead of the group with Yami, while Joey walking behind him and kept stepping on the heel of the one shoe Yami was wearing, giggling whenever Yami turned around to give out to him. _"That's gonna end in a black eye for you, Joey..."_ Mokuba thought, frowning as Yami spun around and shoved Joey hard, making the blonde stumbling backwards.

"Yami..." Seto warned the child by lowering his voice, but Yami spun around and looked up at him defiantly, unfazed by the teens stern voice.

"But he keeps stepping on my shoe!" he protested, pointing accusingly at the boy standing a few feet away, a smug look set on his face. Oh, how he loved to annoy Yami. "And if I lose another one I'll have ta walk around in my sock!"

* * *

**Soul Destruction; Metempsychosis - Chapter Seventeen **

"I'm not saying that the Items haven't helped us; without the Millennium Puzzle Yami and I would never had been able to defeat any of our enemies, and neither would we," he looked at Yujhi, "but I always wondered... if the Millennium Items had never existed, would we have had an enemy to defeat?"

"So..." Joe said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, "you're pretty much saying we'd have been better off if they were never made?"

"I don't know," Yugi said, "but I do sometimes wonder..."

"No way," Ryoura shook his head and smiled, "if the Millennium Items had never been created, we would have never met you guys!"

Steve smiled - Ryoura had obviously started to get uncomfortable with the tension in the room and decided to try and lighten the mood - but nodded in agreement, "He's got a point." Yujhi, who had been quiet for a while now, spoke up, "Yugi, is there a reason you're telling us all this?" Yugi had been quite distant over the last few days they had spent in the hotel, and Yujhi had started to worry about what it was exactly that had his yami's mind so preoccupied he had barely said a word to his friends. He was also worried about the way his yami was talking; Yugi only spoke this formally when he had something serious on his mind.

Yugi took a deep breath, then released it, "The Millennium Items do not belong in this world... They are the result of a pact with evil itself; as long as they exist, the world will never be safe."

Ilia frowned, "You want to destroy them?"

"It's my duty too..."

"Can you?" Steve asked.

"Yes."

There was silence after that, each member of the group sharing nervous glances with each other. When Ryoura glanced at Bakura, though, he saw that his yami was staring intently at Yugi, who merely glanced in his direction before closing his eyes, looking uncomfortable. Yujhi seemed to have noticed this too, and by the way he was fiddling with the material on his sleeve Ryoura knew the Puzzle guardian had the same question running around his mind as he did. But who was going to ask?

"What will..." Yujhi eventually said, swallowing hard before continuing. He knew he wasn't going to like the answer. "What will destroying the items mean for you?" he asked, looking up at his yami. Yugi took a deep breath and sighed, turning his head to look at Yujhi. When he spoke his voice was a steady monotone, "Without the Millennium Item's to sustain our bodies, we will return to our spiritual forms."

_"We?"_ Ryoura's eyes shot to Bakura, who still hadn't taken his eyes of Yugi.

"And without an item to bind our spirits too...

* * *

**The Hearts of Egypt - Chapter Five **

"I saw someone coming this way!"

Bakura cursed under his breath and darted forward past Yugi, knocking the shorter man aside. Judging by the amount of footsteps there was a large group of men, and he could sense powerful magic from them; if he was near the Pharaoh's chamber, it only made since his strongest magicians would come to protect him.

Bakura wasn't about to let himself get caught, and knowing himself that he was outnumbered, he had knocked Yugi aside to slow him down and leave him as bait for the magicians. Realising he would reach the end of the corridor he slipped into the first room he came too.

Yugi had stumbled against the wall and knew instantly that he would never make it to the door Bakura had just darted into before the magicians appeared. Spinning around he spotted another door further back, but much closer to him, and darted for it as fast as he could. He slipped into the dark room just as the group of magicians appeared in the corridor, pressing himself against the wall and trying desperately to steady his breathing.

"Y-Yami?"

Yugi's eyes shot open in shock and his eyes darted in the direction of the voice. Someone was sitting on a bed not ten feet away from him, rubbing there eyes sleepily. Yugi's heart skipped a beat as he recognised who it was. _"Aurora..."_

"Yami, what's going on?" Aurora mumbled, trying to wake herself properly. It was too dark to see properly, but the light from the torches in the corridor made out the silouette of the man, but unfortunately for her it was not who she thought it was.

"My Pharaoh!"

Yugi cursed mentally as a group of soldiers appeared in the room behind him...

* * *

**Sinister Soul **

_(This chapter has only been written out in rough form. I haven't actually started writting the next chapter, though it is planned)_

* * *

**Oneshots **

* * *

**Dear Yugi **

Sighing heavily Yugi fixed his schoolbags position on his shoulder and began to walk faster. The sooner he got home the sooner he would be out of this cold breeze. Of coarse, that also meant he was mere minutes away from having to explain to his mother why he had done so poorly in his last maths test. He groaned and pulled the sheet of paper out of his pocket, grimincing, as he always did, at the big red - complete with double underlining - 'D'.

_"She's going to kill me..."_ he thought to himself, but he really didn't feel all that upset. Or worried. Why should he? What was one 'D' going to do to destroy his future?

_"One 'D' and a million others!"_ his mothers voice scolded in his head.

Sighing again he shook his head. All this fuss over one little letter. What difference was it going to make to him anyway? He didn't want to be an archeologist anymore, and he couldn't think of any other job he'd _like_ to do. Couldn't he just work in the Game Shop? That seemed to be his best option, he already knew everything he needed to to run it.

_"Yeah, what's wrong with that? I could just work in the Game shop. Nothing wrong with that! Someone's got to keep the family business going,"_ Yugi wasn't entirely sure if the Game shop could be considered a 'family business' when it was only set up after his grandfather decided to settle down and help raise Yugi, but it sure sounded good. And it may gain him a bit of sympathy when he decided to talk to his mother about it. Whenever that would be.

_"I can't believe my life has watered down to being worried about a stupid letter on a page,"_ Yugi thought as he stopped at the traffic lights, glancing at his test paper again, _"Life sure has gotton dull... Ever since... since..."_

Yugi crushed the paper in his fist and walked quickly across the road.

* * *

All To Be Continued

* * *

Sorry once again for all the problems with these. I'll try and get them finished for you guys. Thanks to anyone whose been patient enough to stick around! I'd be long gone if I were you guys XD  
Bay Bay!

Bayleef


	2. YuGiOh! and Naruto Previews

Here are a few sneak-peaks XD Two Yu-GiOh! And one Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-GiOh! or Naruto

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Captain Seto**

"One more time!" Yami laughed, earning a cheer from all but the two eldest members of their group. Mokuba glanced at Seto and smiled slightly when he saw the young CEO running his fingers through his hair and groaning slightly. Yami instantly started clapping a beat, the other children quickly joining in, before they began to sing the rhymne had never heard before today. Oh was a pleasent time that was...

"Si-lence in the courtroom, si-lence in the street!  
The biggest fool in Do-mi-no is just about to speak!  
Speak fool, speak fool, after me,  
One, two, THREE!"

"Guys-"

"You spoke!" Yami yelled, pointing directly at Seto with a triumphant grin plastered across his face. _"You're_ the BIGGEST fool in Domino!"

Seto blinked at the sudden explosion of giggling and laughter that came from the group of children before them. How they still found Seto's 'loss' funny after the eighteenth time was beyond him. Every time he left the table, whether to go to the bathroom, get some extra cutlery to end an arguement, to replace cereal that had ended up on the floor or to pay for their food, he'd come back to a table of silent children, who would explode in laughter at the first sound that left his mouth.

"I think we've already established that," he said, but the lack of sharpness in his voice meant the comment flew right over the heads of the children. "What I was going to ask..." he said, and noted the children instantly quietened at this, "Was do you still want to go to the arcade?"

The childrens eyes seemed to grow wide, though whether in shock, amazment or some other feeling children had when asked a question about the arcade, Seto didn't know. Mokuba laughed an shook his head.

"A little more strategy Seto..." Seto heard his brother mutter, before the children before him exploded in cheers, pouncing towards the CEO with the speed Seto thought they only had under sugar-fuel.

_"Crud..._

* * *

**Sinister Soul**

_"I... I can't breath..."_ Yugi thought, panic overcoming his initial desire to remain indifferent. He had wanted to die, to escape; the heartache, the illness, all of it. He had even tried to take his own life by snatching Yami's blade from his side, and would have succeeded if the demon master hadn't stopped him. He had been pumped with adrenaline then, fueled by his fury at Yami's indifferent personality. But this had caught him off gaurd, out of no where.

As another cough escaped the moment he tried to breath inward, depriving his body entirely of oxygen, he directed his thoughts elsewhere, away from the pain and fear that now engulfed him. He cast his mind to the past, to his friends and family, and found images flashing before his mind like a slideshow on fastforward. His mother and father, playing with him in the park, his first day of school, meeting Joey... Tristan... Téa... the pictures were fading, but still they flashed before his eyes...

* * *

**Simple Gestures**

_(Naruto Oneshot)_

He didn't even protest when she handed him his juice and anpan, he just took them and nodded politely, as Sasuke had done before him. "Thank you," he said, but it fell on deaf ears. She'd already turned to Choji to tell him he wasn't allowed come back for seconds.

Anger flared through Naruto and, clenching his juice bottle hard, he stomped over to the nearest bench and sat down. Why did he bother? It was always the same, why should he try and please them all the time? They were all like that... They all...

Narto shook his head, eyes burning. What good wold crying do him? It was just some stupid woman, he shouldn't be upset. Carefully he placed the sause-covered bun next to him on a piece of tissue, then pulled the cover forcefully off the top of his bottle and began to gulp it down. He was drinking too fast, he could feel the liquid trying to slip into his lungs and cause a coughing fit, but he didn't stop. Not until that stupid burning went away.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of writing everyone, I'm trying harder now, between doodling comics and writing essays for college XD  
See ya! Bayleef 


	3. QUESTION Unfinished Pieces

**QUESTION TO MY READERS!**

I want to start writing again this summer, but I don't know what to work on first, so I'd like if anyone who's still reading could vote for me :D  
Peaase put these options** IN THE ORDER** you would like them to be done. If you don't know some of them, you can just ignore them XD

- Captain Seto (Either 1 Chap and an epilogue or a few short chapters left)  
- Continuation of idea in "Forbidden Love" (People seemed interested in this)  
- Finish Naruto Fanfic in previous Chapter  
- Soul Destruction (... Yeah, it's only been 2 and a half years since the last chap XP)  
- Sinister Soul  
- The Hearts of Egypt

**Or would you prefer something new? If so, what kind? XD**

I'm not expecting much of a response, but I'd love if you could give be your opinions :D

And just so's this is ok, I thought I'd show you clips from some old stories I never got going... Er... Enjoy? XD;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Seto and Mokuba Brotherly Fic  
July 2005**

_Mokuba realises how different Seto's life was before him and wonders if his brother would have been better off if he hadn't been born._

* * *

"Mokuba do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate..."

"Huh?" Mokuba Kaiba paused his overly-loud video game and looked over at his brother. The CEO was seated at his desk, head rested in his hands while his fingers looked just about ready to tear his hair out with frustration. "Oh... sorry Seto..." Mokuba mumbled, turning the game off. He felt bad for always coming in to play his video games, especially considering the amount of work Seto had, but he hated playing by himself in his room.

Seto shook his head and sighed, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his temples. Stiffling a yawn he forced one lazy eye open to look at Mokuba, trying to wipe the sleep out of the other. "Mokuba, could you go play somewhere else, please?"

Mokuba smiled, "Sure thing Seto." He knew his brother was trying to catch a few z's, and with good reason. Mokuba couldn't even begin to guess when Seto last had a good nights sleep.

"Oh, and could you put this in my room on your way?" Seto asked, holding out a folder.

Mokuba took it and smiled. "No prob'. Night Seto." He would have given his brother a hug, but he didn't seem in the moad. Gathering his things and shutting the door behind him, Mokuba made his way towards his room quietly. _"Poor Seto never stops working..."_ he thought, opening the door to Seto's room and walking in.

Looking around Mokuba frowned at Seto's desk. It was piled with files, papers and folders, all of which had been 'organised' around Seto's computer and keyboard. _"If we didn't have cleaners..."_ Was all Mokuba could think, shaking his head. _"If I leave the file in that mess he'll never find it again... Guess I gotta tidy it then..."_

Groaning inwardly he dropped the file on Seto's bed and started moving all the papers from Seto's desk to the floor. _"Yikes, what exploded in here?"_ he thought as he tried to lift a very heavy stack of papers, only to have them tople all over the floor. He knelt down and began organising what he could into some sort of order. "And I thought I was messy...ow!" he grumbled as something hard fell off the desk and hit him in the head.

_"What was that?"_ he wondered, looking around until he spotted his culprit. A small picture frame lay face-down on the floor beside him. Curious, Mokuba picked it up, thankful the glass hadn't broken, and turned it over.

* * *

**Friendship Fic, Yugi, Atemu, Joey(Jono)  
May 2005**

_The old Prince and Pauper Tale for the first few chapters, followed by an uprising among the Pharoaoh's court, Yugi's soul being stolen, thief Bakura's attacking, and a number of otehr adventures._

* * *

Atemu walked over to his bed, spun around and landed on his back, staring at the ceiling with his arms spread out beside him. His lessons were finished earlier today as Ishizu, who usually taught him about the history of Egypt (boring in Atemu's opinion) was busy down at the temples, while his fighting instructer was busy training new warriors. He had nothing to do for the rest of the day.

Except practise his magic, but he wasn't even bothered.

Sighing heavily he sat up again, opening the clasps and allowing his red cloak to drop onto his bed, tossing the clasps on a nearby table. He stood up and walked across his room to the balcony, blinking slightly at the bright sun as he walked out. Leaning his elbows on the ledge, he shut his eyes and enjoyed the breeze sweeping over his face, playing with his hair. It was good to breath some fresh air after spending so many hours stuffed up in the potions room beneath the palace with Akunadin and Seto.

He could hear some twittering nearby and opened one eye lazily, looking towards the opposite side of the gallery to his left, were a cage sat near the edge. Atemu smiled and walked over to the beautiful, gilded cage, looking in on a few of the young birds (there were only four birds in it). "Hey there..." Atemu whispered, smiling as the birds continued to chirp noisily. He had a certain fondness for birds; the way they sang for Ra as he traveled across the sky, silencing only when the Sun God disappeared into the night. These paticular birds were very rare; difficult to find and even harder to catch.

As that thought crossed his mind, Atemu frowned. Here they were, some of the most valuble birds known, imprisioned in a gilded home; unable to fly free as they should, expected to serve others as a source of ornament, wealth or possession.

"Just like me..." the young prince mumbled. He felt that way quite often; like the possession of his father that he could present to others like some sort of prized animal and boast about. It may have been overreacting, but thats the way he felt. He had no freedom; he was always expected to be learning or doing something, and if not he was to sit quietly in his room doing extra studies or in the training in the hall. He, like the birds, was a prisioner in his own home.

Suddenly, the beautiful gilded cage seemed no more then just that; a cage. A prison. Angered now, Atemu roughly grabbed the cage. The birds twittered hysterically at the sudden jerk, but Atemu ignored them. He found what he was looking for; the door to the cage. Pulling it open, the birds flew out at an alarming speed, falling downwards then gliding upwards again, up into the sky. Atemu watched as the birds circled a few times, confused by their sudden freedom, then fly away from the palace.

* * *

Bay Bay!  
Bayleef


End file.
